Handfuls of Scarlet
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: With new love comes new problems and as Natsu and Erza figure out what they are going to do next, they already have a problem to deal with from someone so close to their hearts. Story will focus around three characters as they travel across Fiore in search of adventure as well as what on Earth it is that they are daring to do. A fun ecchi, and humor emotional fic!
1. Hands Full of Scarlet

**A/N: This is set right before the Starry Heavens arc for those wondering.**

 **This was originally a gift to the two people most like brothers on this site. They are the biggest Erza fans you will ever meet and are a couple of the main reasons my Fairy Tail stories were never cancelled. Thank you two so much…your friendship means the world to me :)**

 **I know I don't write enough Erza so hopefully this tides over all you "Natsu's Bouncy Fairies" readers! Pic is by my good friend "Gosha420" on deviant art. ENJOY!**

 **Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere:**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Gray shook his head in disgust, the ice wizard walking along nothing worse for wear. "We've barely just started and you're ALREADY giving up?" Looking over at the dragon slayer, his mouth leaking drool, the stripping man really had no words for what he saw sprawled out atop the piles of equipment.

Natsu, Erza and Gray were out on a mission by themselves. The pay was good and they needed the money, unfortunately though right before setting out Happy had come down with a terrible cold and the little blue exceed was confined to his bed. Seeing that the usual solution of using Wendy's magic to make him better wasn't working all too well, she and Lucy had volunteered to stay behind and help him recover. "I mean look at you…" Gray paused, cold eyes running over the pathetic, twitching body of his rival before lowering back down to his feet again. "Come on…and people say you're stronger than me?" He shook his head frowning. "What a load of bull."

The remaining three or, two members of Team Natsu, depending on who was asked, still had a job to complete though and they would succeed even if there was only one of them left standing! Marching ahead of the yin and yang rivalry was the third and probably the most annoyed member of the trio, Erza Scarlet. _'Why couldn't just ONE of the other girls come along?'_ she asked herself, one eye twitching with annoyance as she glanced back at the two males. _'And they say WE talk a lot…'_

Dragging her characteristically large wagon behind her, the wooden handle gripped tightly in her armored grasp, Erza had no intention of slowing her pace just because the dragon slayer had (stupidly) climbed aboard her stockpile of priceless essentials to look for a snack. Normally she would have punished him for such a transgression, but this was Natsu…on a moving vehicle…his wilted body now on the verge of throwing up from the top of the immense pile of supplies, the knight felt he had punished himself enough as it were.

 _Grreeerrrhhhmmmm!_

His poor belly sounded like it was going to turn inside out as the downed man flipped himself over on the cart. Peering down at the ice wizard far below him, it seemed to Natsu like his rival was a million miles away, his relaxed posture what currently filled his dreams. "Yeah…well…" the dragon slayer garbled back at the frowning man, his cheeks swollen fatter than Lucy's boobs. "…I'd like to see you try not stripping for once, ya damn flasher!"

"Huh?! What was that, you little punk?" A frustrated scowl crossing his face, Gray's shut eyes and clenched teeth foreshadowed the angry response he had planned for the fiery idiot's insult. "I'm not flashing; it's hot out!" His right hand spread wide, he fired a beam of ice up at the drooling man; the beam coming too hard and too fast to dodge, Natsu could only look at it in fear before it hit him. "GAAAAH!" The brilliantly sparkling crystals of ice hitting him right under his swollen cheeks, the dragon slayer was sent catapulting off of the wagon and down into the grassy ground beside it in the blink of an eye.

 _Twitch…twitch twitch…_

His right leg shaking in the air every few moments, Natsu was finally recovering from his motion sickness, but now a new feeling spread throughout his well-chilled form. _'Oh…that DOES IT!'_ Peeling himself up off of the ground, the dragon slayer bolted around the side of the cart to confront his icy rival, the two men instantly locking eyes, steam almost rising into the air as their personalities clashed between them.

Erza let that one uncovered orb of hers glance back around to watch the men fight, her mind always wishing they would just give it a break. _'I really don't know why they fight so much…'_ The scarlet haired girl felt a cool breeze blow past her face, sending her ruby red hair flowing around her. _'It's not like there's anyone to show off for…I mean…'_ Her cheeks tinting a light pink at the thought she soon shook it away. _'No…they wouldn't show off like that for me…besides…they both know that I'm stronger than them…so what would be the point?'_ Her gaze still on her masculine companions, Erza felt a small smile grace her lips as her questions left her. _'I guess it's up to me to deal with this…'_ She stopped the cart and took a deep breath.

Back with the boys though, things were already heating up on one side just as they were quickly cooling down on the other. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu shouted, shaking his heated fist up at the maker magic wielder, orange flames sprouting up around each knuckle; he threatened to melt the man for what he'd done. "Didn't anyone teach you not to kick a man while he's down? What's the matter with ya!?"

The air chilling around him, a snowstorm was soon brewing on the ice wizard's own fist. "Are you SERIOUSLY lecturing me on manners?!" Gray shouted back, "What do you know about manners? You were raised by a giant flying lizard!"

That did it…his teeth grating together so hard that sparks were beginning to shoot from them, Natsu reared his fist back to knock the insolent wizard back to whatever freezing tundra he came from. "Hey! How dare you call Igneel a lizard!" The dragon slayer fired back furiously. "Last time I checked, grown women didn't walk around in their underwear all day with little kids!"

The men's personal feud going back and forth, the intensity of their insult laden sparring match growing stronger with each passing second, neither of them heard the sound of the wagon's handle being carefully set down in the grass, its owner turning to look at the males in annoyance. "That only happened once!" Gray retorted in what seemed like the fiftieth exchange between the two. "How was I supposed to know Ur liked to sleep nak—Uh!"

 _Swoom!_

A smooth palm pressing into each of their manly chests, the soft skin dipping between their hard pecs, the men instantly froze at this new feeling striking them, one that burned of power far beyond their own abilities. The magic smoldering on each of the wizard's hands dissipated, fire into smoke and ice into snow, it all vanished just as fast as their bravado. Their fight stopping in its tracks at that very moment, Natsu and Gray both looked slightly downward at the person standing between them, their eyes locking onto the shining red hair blowing in the wind. "That's enough." Her voice resounded between them, that voice which was rough with raw power, and yet still had that wonderful allure of delicate femininity.

Titania was not at all amused with the boys' antics; their clowning around was nothing more than another annoying display of bravado, something she had never cared for. "We don't have the time for any of your petty squabbles right now," she said, her voice still gruff with agitation, and even then that softness still remained, hidden in the background. "We're on a mission now, remember?" She looked back and forth between them. "Now how about you two just calm down so we can get moving again? It won't be long before dark and I'd like to at least cover a few more miles before then." Feeling the tension start to dissipate, the knight felt she had done it again.

Her brown orbs moving between the pair, watching them for any hint of belligerence, Gray strayed away from her gaze, his hands rising up by either side of his head, the ice wizard backed down. "Fine…you've got it, Erza…" He tried to recover as much of his masculinity as possible after having a woman tell him off. It may have been Titania, but it still hurt his pride. "I promise it won't happen again."

Nodding at the man, Erza smiled sternly at his willful submission. "Good…"Turning to the dragon slayer though, his eyes were still obviously quite pissed off from being blindsided the way he had been, but the knight didn't care about their egos. Trying to catch his gaze she asked him the same question as the other. "And you?" Her words wafted over him like a tempting way out, a way to end things right then and there, but he wouldn't…he couldn't…not now…

 _'She seems tense for some reason…'_ a voice in the back of Natsu's mind said to him, that feeling that something was off with the way the knight held herself seemed to strike him. The dragon slayer wasn't sure if Gray had knocked something loose in his skull when he hit him, but something about Erza was indeed off… _'Almost as if she's uncomfortable being around me…'_ There it was again, that voice…it was his own, and yet it wasn't. Natsu really had no idea what to call it, but he had to admit it was right…something was off with Titania…and he couldn't shake the feeling that the only way to figure out what it was, was to not back down this time.

Red and blue…red…and blue…his gaze shifting between Erza and Gray, Natsu knew that the safer thing to do would be to back down like he always did…like he and Gray always had, but something was indeed off with the knight…and he would get to the bottom of it. Dark orbs moving first to the object of his anger before traveling down to the female between them, Natsu kept his angry demeanor purely for show. He had to make it look convincing if he was to get the knight to show her hand. "No…" he said, his eyes locking now with those of the scarlet haired girl, her own brown spheres lighting up at his impudence.

One eye scrunching up in disbelief at what she was hearing, Erza turned now to face the dragon slayer completely, her mouth still closed, her lips calm. "Hey! Hold on one second! Are you saying you still got a problem with me?" The ice wizard suddenly piped up again, the man bringing himself back into the equation before the knight could address Natsu's sudden boldness.

Putting one hand on the female's shoulder, Gray went to push past her and confront the obviously still pissed off dragon slayer himself. He couldn't let Natsu be the only one defying orders now! _'The last thing I need is Erza fighting my battles for me!'_ the ice wizard thought moving forward in a beeline for the flaming man, his right hand reared back to sock the bozo a new one. "If you still want a fight; I'll give ya a fi—"

Unfortunately for Gray however, his first move hadn't been preparing to punch Natsu…it had been to grab Erza… Just as he laid his hand on the woman's right shoulder, it all went south. The arm connected to that assailed shoulder suddenly shot upward, the back of its armored fist pulling back up towards the man's oncoming face.

"OOOMMPHH!"

Her fist rising to meet him, Erza's armored hand hit the ice wizard right square in the face. "Ugh!" All thoughts and consciousness leaving his mind at once, revenge…slander, all disappeared as Gray fell to the ground, his unconscious body coming to a stop in the smooth green grass which sat below their feet. "Don't put your hands on me…" Erza chastised the unconscious man as he collapsed behind her. The third member of their party dealt with, she turned her attention to the unruly dragon slayer, his gaze never having wavered even with the loss of his foe. "Now, what's your problem?" she asked him sternly, her brown eyes locking with his darker ones.

Gazing back at the scarlet knight, Natsu thought his urge to keep the situation going would have ended by now, but on the contrary…it had increased tenfold since the felling of his rival. _'You know he wasn't what you were thinking about…'_ his own voice echoed in his mind again, _'SHE is the one you have to fight…'_ Looking straight at the knight, Natsu lowered his eyebrows until a scowl marked his features, his mind clearing once more. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way…" he growled at her. "I wanted to do that..."

 _'What the?...'_ The girl's eyes widened at his continued uncharacteristically brash behavior, Erza really didn't know what was up with the pink haired man, but it didn't matter what his reasoning was; he was challenging her, and that would NOT be allowed to stand. Letting out a small sigh Erza looked down for a moment, her eyes closing as she took a calming breath. "Well that's too bad, because I did," she said looking back up at him with her patented Titania glare. "What are you going to do about it?"

 _'Do it! C'mon! Make her hit you!'_ the voice in the back of his mind kept pushing him forward, urging him to start a fight with the mighty Titania! It was foolish and Natsu knew it. Swallowing with an audible gulp, he wasn't sure what he was going to do next, backing down was the smartest thing in the world to do and he knew it, but regardless…he was going to do it. _'Here goes…'_ he thought trying to stay calm.

Opening his mouth, the dragon slayer pulled the one card he knew would set the scarlet knight off…the woman card… "Nothing…I'm just a little surprised, that's all…" Natsu shrugged his thick shoulders at her, shaking his head at the same time. "I didn't think a girl could know how to hit that hard." The man grinned at the already seething look on her beautiful face. _'Man, this is easy! Mind, you'd better not be trying to get me killed here!'_ he shouted to himself, the voice not responding at all to his concerns. Watching her anger build he continued. "It's easy to forget you're a wizard with all the time that you spend…" he paused to smirk at her, "in the kitchen where you belo—"

 _SWISH!_

An armored fist rocketing by his face, Natsu had just a millisecond to dodge it, his fiery hair swaying in the rush of air following her punch. _'_ _ **Shit!**_ _She nearly got me too!'_ he gasped, his head moving out of the way of her furious attack just in time, the man had only a moment to do what his mind was telling him to. Reaching up, he grabbed hold of her armored limb by the wrist as it drew back for another shot, catching the knightly girl in his hold and off guard.

"Huh?" Her wrist suddenly held tight by the man who had only just finished taunting her about her femininity, saying that it made her even more pissed off was putting it mildly. Her teeth clenched and nostrils flaring, Erza scowled up at the man holding her still. "Natsu!" Her voice thundered across the empty fields in every direction carrying with them the news of his death warrant having just been signed across the land. "What are you doing?! Let go of me this instant!" she screamed, eyes lighting up in anger.

Staring back at the enraged vixen, Natsu simply shook his head slowly from side to side, his gaze never wavering from the confident one he now wore. "No…" He started, rough lips parting to question his captive, to tease her. "I'm not letting you go…not until you tell me why you always try to attack me when you're mad." That smirk of his widened. "Is it because you like me or something?" His eyebrows moving ever so slightly as to further poke and prod her with his question.

Erza though, by this point was in no mood to stand around answering questions, especially not to a man fragrant enough to dare making sexist jokes to a woman strong enough to single handedly defeat the entire army of a small country. No, she had ZERO plans to tell him what he wanted, her own red lips opening in response, she shouted back at him. "I don't kick your ass because I like you, you stupid fool! I do it because you bring it on yourself!" Raising her left fist as well, Erza tried to punch him again, but just as before the man dodged her blow, his other hand shooting up after it, he had caught it as well. His smirk only growing wider, Natsu used his grip on her wrists to slowly pull the girl in closer to him, to where his masculine aura would affect her most.

"Ah!" A soft gasp leaving her lips the moment he caught her free hand, Erza looked up at him in ever growing fury, her cheeks tinting a light pink as he stared back down at her, a mischievous look in his eye. "If you don't do it because you like me…" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her rosy colored cheeks, watching her every response. "…then why are you blushing?"

"Errrgh…" Growling back at him, her teeth grating against each other and her eyes burning with every brightening anger, Erza couldn't help those very cheeks of hers getting that much darker under his accusing gaze. "I…I'm not blushing…you damn, lug!" she continued to struggle against his grip, the effects of being so close to him becoming evident to her in places she would never want the man to know. "Now I said, let go of me!"

 _'There's got to be more…she's blushing even harder now!'_ The voice in his head still not satisfied at all with what he'd gotten out of her so far, Natsu pressed on. "Yeah you are," he said, a small amount of pink growing ever brighter on his own cheeks as he teased the girl. He may have been provoking anger out of Titania, but even then she was still a girl…and such a beautiful one at that... "You do a lot actually…" Natsu felt his face catching on fire alongside hers even as her wrists still shook in his grasp. _'Damn, she is beautiful…'_ He couldn't shake the thought as it ran through his mind like a hot knife through butter, but he pressed on. "…you blush every time you see that I'm okay after a big fight…when I'm the last man standing…"

Scarlet hair flailing in the air, Erza shook her head back and forth in denial of his words, fanged maw opening up to respond. "No! It's nothing like that!" she shouted back at his smirking face. "We've been friends for years! I'm just relieved to see that you're alright!" Pulling on her trapped fists, the female knight tried to free herself from the male's dragon's grip, but to no avail, his hold on her was like iron. _'How?...how he isn't stronger than me!'_ Erza asked herself, her eyes showing a small hint of fear at the revelation. _'No man is stronger than me…'_

Loud, feminine sound waves impacting his ears, the dragon slayer didn't believe her for a moment, at least…that's what the voice seemed to tell him to think. Pink, spikey hair softly swaying back and forth as he shook his head once more, Natsu refused to back down. Smirking even wider now, he looked the fuming knight directly in the eye. "No…you're lying…I think it's something more than just us being friends." He matched her intense glare with a confident one of his own.

"Something much more…"

The blush that had been slowly consuming her cheeks in a pink cloud was a now a full blown red storm, the normally ivory skin covering her feminine features giving away her true feelings, Erza looked away, embarrassed she had been cornered like this. "No…" she almost seemed to whimper quietly. "…it's nothing like that…"

Looking down at the girl's blushing face, Natsu saw a side of Erza Scarlet few ever did. Before him was not the armored Goddess of Battle she normally displayed herself as, the mighty Titania! No, standing before him, with her hands held fast and her eyes directed at the ground in shame was a girl…a very beautiful…a vulnerable girl…Even though she still had every piece of her armor adorning her feminine curves; her soul was completely naked to him, bearing her emotional fruits to his ravenous heart.

Dark orbs running over her scarlet features, Natsu let out an audible gulp at the next thought passing through his head. _'Kiss her! You_ _know_ _she wants you to! Do it now! Kiss her!'_ His gulp almost seemed to echo across the entire field in his ears, through the grass and over the hills, the dragon slayer heard nothing else other than the ever hastening pace of his breathing and the hammering of his heart in his chest.

 _Bumbum…bumbum…bumbum..._

His heart was absolutely racing! The steady beat pounding in his ears, Natsu knew he had to do it. As risky as he knew what he was about to do was the rewards that would come from it if his gambit was correct…

Eyes staring intently at the girl in front of him, the girl he held defenseless in his grasp, Natsu felt that gulp run down his throat as his heart beat against his ear drums. _'Well…if I'm wrong…at least it will be a nice way to die…'_ His large muscles retracting inwards, the fiery man pulled the unknowing girl back towards him, and craning his head down as she came in, he crashed his lips against hers, his rough ones overtaking her own soft pair.

"Huh-eh!" The effect on the redhead was instantaneous, if a little violent. His lips slamming into hers, Erza's eyes popped wide open, his action putting the scarlet haired knight into a state of complete and utter shock at what was happening. Her fists still shaking, she fought back against the perverted man's hold on her, attempting to beat him until he let go, but he wouldn't…not now.

Not wanting to stop after coming so far though, Natsu kept pressing on, his grip on the girl's armored wrists increasing; he pulled them down against her sides as he deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth. _'C'mon, Erza…'_ he furrowed his eyebrows in desperation at the lack of a positive response, her need to punch him only hitting his confidence. _'Kiss me back! Don't tell me I was wrong about this!'_

His tongue slipping along her gums, it poked and prodded her moist insides until it eventually found the knight's own pink muscle. _'There!'_ Natsu's vanguard ran over her slick tongue, hoping to wake her from her slumber and meet the prince by her side. After several long, tense moments, he was at last able to breathe a sigh of relief into her mouth when he felt the girl respond to him. _'Yes!'_ The feeling of her tongue slowly wrapping around his own telling him he had been right after all! Taking in the wonderful scent of her perfume and the sweet taste of her lips the dragon slayer let himself be engulfed in the first kiss of his life, the man making out with the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore…

 _'Why did you take so long?'_ The knight thought to herself; her lips sucking on his as the kiss deepened, their tongues clashing like two long swords; each throwing itself against the other, each trying to make the other submit to its will and be bathed in a hot bath of sloppy affection. _'Why did you wait so long to do this?'_ she mentally chided the male for his lack of action over so many years. Her feelings surrounding her just as his tongue did hers, Erza let those questions slip away in the breeze. They didn't matter now; he was KISSING her…finally. No, now there were other things to settle…and this time the scarlet knight wasn't waiting around for a man to do them…

Natsu was afloat on a sea of pure joy, the girl he had long known and seen as a close comrade and good friend for so long actually LIKED him…she LIKED him! Knowing that Erza Scarlet felt the same way about him as he had long felt about her made the man want to hold her tight and never let go…or rather it would if he didn't think she would still knock his block off for that sexist joke he had made earlier…His eyes slowly opening up, those same dark orbs he had been so sure felt the same way about him as he did about them staring right back at him, Natsu was taken completely by surprise as an armored boot slid behind his leg, the girl using her weight to push against him, she knocked the man off of his feat, sending the newly revealed crushes falling down into the green grass.

 _'There…now THAT'S more like it…'_ the knight smirked, finding herself atop the dragon slayer, that teasing man she had long held dear at last under her control instead of the other way around.

A breeze blew through as they laid there, Erza straddling his stomach, her long scarlet locks blowing in the wind, the ruby red strands flowing around her face and catching the light of the afternoon sun just right; the picture she painted for the man below her was one of absolute beauty. "Erza…" Natsu stared, his mind in awe at the splendor of the girl looming over him, the power with which she now held his fists in the air as he had hers. She was the one in charge…and he didn't mind one bit…

Looking down at his awestruck gaze, Erza eyed the captured man, the sight below her something she had been dying to see for a while. "You know…I've wanted this for so long…imagined it so many different ways…" the scarlet haired knight felt a warm smile pull across her red lips as his eyes met hers. "I won't allow it to happen unless it's how I choose…"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond; to ask her if she was really saying what he thought she was. _'Does Erza…'_ he asked himself with building anticipation, _'does Erza want to sleep with me?'_ But before he could voice his concerns the man felt a series of strong tugs on his clothes. "Huh? Erza? What are you?" Natsu asked looking down as he saw a pair of female hands already pulling apart his clothes, vest and scarf flying off to either side of him.

Keeping that grin spread tightly across her teasing lips, Erza ignored him and just kept stripping Natsu until he was bare before her. "Just helping you out a little…" She eyed his newly exposed flesh as it came into view, the man gasping as his pants too joined the increasingly littered grass around them, a certain tanned beast rising into the sunlight.

 _'Oh…my…'_ Erza grinned at the sight of him…

Rising up on her knees to strip the man's boxers off of his toned form, Erza couldn't help her cheeks growing even darker as she marveled at the surprise waiting for her under the dragon slayer's clothes, her eyes shining like a pair of twinkling stars. "Heh…figures as much…" The knight closed her shining portals for a moment to shake her head, somehow managing to pull herself away from the proud display of masculinity she had unveiled. "It's just as big and unwieldy as your personality…" But despite making light of Natsu's…impressive…endowment…Erza found herself unable to help peeking through her eyelashes at that not so little dragon as she spoke.

"Erghh…"Hearing an annoyed growl from below her, Erza turned away from the obviously hardened pink head and back up to the even harder hairy one above. "Something the matter?" She looked at him as if he had no right to interrupt her ogling of his body, (which he didn't) never mind the fact that she had stripped him so unceremoniously without his permission, yes, how dare he interrupt her ogling of her prize! Or at least that's how she saw it as.

Scowling up at her like a child denied his candy, which in effect he currently was; Natsu eyed the unamused redhead angrily. He may have been dreaming of this day for just as long as she had, but that didn't mean he wanted to do that deed as they were now. Dark orbs gleaming up at her armored form, Natsu knew Erza was hiding quite the impressive set of endowments herself. She was a Fairy Tail wizard after all, and if there was one thing that almost all girls of Fairy Tail had… The images of Lucy…Mira…Cana…Kinana, and Evergreen passing through his male mind, Natsu knew it was that huge pair of feminine globes pressed beneath Erza's armor…she had seen him…and he would be damned if he didn't see every last inch of her before this show got started. "I hope you're not planning on this happening with your top still on, because if you are then you're definitely still dreaming!" Natsu growled, eyes locking with the knight's intently.

His grizzling face amusing the S class immensely, she turned her full attention to him, the man that he was, rather than the manhood he possessed. Her hair still blowing in the wind Erza saw where his eyes kept glancing, at the solid metal plate covering her chest… _'Oh…you little dragon…'_ She felt her body heat up at seeing his eyes so wantonly upon her. "You want to see me topless, huh?" Erza let that sexy smirk dominate her features, her confidence emanating from her body like heat from the sun.

Raising an expectant eyebrow at the knight, Natsu sure was asking for a lot, if he had asked himself before they left that morning to tell Erza to take her top off he would have knocked himself out right then and there! But now…now ordering that amazing woman sitting atop him to strip for him seemed like the best idea in the world…luckily for him…he was right.

Putting her hands on her hips, the knight gazed down at him like the mighty force of nature that she was, the fact that she was at one time both Erza Scarlet and Titania becoming oh so perfectly clear. "How about I do you one better?" she asked him with a playful wink, her voice possessing that same firmness she had when asking something as plain as "Where are you?"

 _'What the…'_ Natsu asked himself as a strange energy gathered. Before his very eyes, the girl above him was encompassed in a shining ray of light, her form becoming one of pure energy for several awe inspiring seconds. When she rematerialized though she was not the armored Titania she had been before…not the Goddess of Battle like any of her other armors would make her appear. The light now fading, Natsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw, because straddling his bare abdomen, with her skin glowing in the sunshine was Erza Scarlet, nude as the day she was born.

Eyes wide with lust, Natsu couldn't take them off of her, the Queen of the Fairies baring it all and just for him! Saying he was lost for words was an understatement if there ever was one! "Er…Erza…I…wow…"Tongue falling from his slackened jaw, the man was truly in awe at what he and he alone now beheld.

That smirk of hers never leaving her heaven sent features, Erza gazed down at the man below her, the fact that her soaked core was already dripping juices onto his chiseled abs only just now dawning on him from what she could tell, his cheeks burning red hot as that delicious nectar flowed across his well chiseled abs. "Impressed? It's my birthday suit…" she raised one well-manicured eyebrow at his priceless expression, smiling as even her trademark humor did nothing to dent the expression he wore at the sight of her. Natsu was looking at Erza Scarlet naked…nothing could challenge the feelings he got from that.

Fiery pink spikes waving in disorder as his head slowly nodded, Natsu couldn't help being hypnotized by the gentle wobble of her boobs. "Yeah…I'm impressed alright…" He gawked, mouth agape, he stared up in wonder at the naked beauty straddling his hips.

Erza Scarlet truly was a work of art if there ever was one. The woman was both young and old at the same time. Wise beyond her years, yet still possessing the youthful playfulness that her age demanded, perhaps even more now that the man thought about it. Even when it came to matters as serious as showing off her bare body, she still managed a poise none of the other girls he knew could ever hope to achieve. Gazing up at her, Natsu saw long strands of ruby red hair blowing in the breeze around a face of natural beauty, her features strong, yet feminine, she appeared as a woman of true strength, yet still one that wanted to be held. Two orbs of fire glowing under her scarlet bangs, the dragon slayer had to fight to escape their almost mystical pull, his focus being tugged ever lower to enjoy, in full, the girl's flawless form.

With a delicate neck more befitting of a swan than a woman; Erza's dazzling face sat upon a pair of firm shoulders, the obvious muscles along her arms underlining her strength, but not at all appearing masculine, her thin limbs still very much feminine.

Following the bend of her arms, Natsu took in an audible breath as the swell of her large breasts came into view. Erza, like almost all the girls of their guild wasn't at all lacking in that particular department, if anything Erza was one of the leaders of the pack in that regard. The sides sticking out to either side of her chest, Erza's breasts were full and perky. The fruits of full development and adolescence before his very eyes, the girl's gifts sat high on her chest, their firmness only more apparent in their naturally spherical shape. Like two overinflated balloons they stuck out from her chest, their pink nubs hardening under his dumbstruck gaze. "Aww…man…" His breath leaving him for good this time, Natsu stared at her perfect pair for what seemed like hours, those soft melons of hers seeming to give a playful wobble goodbye before he at last ventured lower.

If he had thought her gifts had ended with her breasts though, he was oh so joyfully wrong. Like spotlights his dark orbs shone lower and lower down her body, her chest slimming down into a thin waist Natsu couldn't help noting that despite the athletic build of her body Erza still possessed all the voluptuous curves one would expect of a bikini model, her flat belly punctuated by feint signs of muscles underneath the thin layer of feminine fat, the small hole that completed the scene only urged him on to delve lower down. His eyes skating over that silky smooth region of soft flesh known as her navel; Natsu wanted nothing more than to nuzzle that part of the girl until he was moved to sleep, but he could not stop now, because awaiting his eyes further down was the final frontier, the most well-kept secret of female kind.

As if the light of heaven itself was flooding through his pupils, Natsu had to squint to see the last treasure the knight had decided to give him. "Ugh…uuhhh…" He uttered several breathless groans at what he saw. Between her thighs, sitting atop his chiseled abs was it; the one thing all men desired most when a girl took off her clothes…like everything else about her. Erza's soft mound was the literal definition of perfection. A pair of smooth pink lips nestled between two larger pale white ones, her dripping slit was everything he'd hoped it would be and more, perfectly waxed so that it was as smooth as her breasts, she beckoned him towards her, to pet her and ask her name…lay his hands on her as he had her owner…

"Ahem…" Her voice breaking him out of his trance, Natsu slowly looked up, eyes once more going over the various naughty pieces that made up her amazing body along the way, he eventually made it up to her face, her eyes still twinkling with that mischievous look she always seemed to have when she was feeling playful. Oh how happy he was to see that look now…

His awestruck confession at the forefront of her mind now, Erza kept her smirk running strong. "That's what I thought…" her voice seemed to ooze with satisfaction as she slowly leaned down in front of him, her small hands digging into the green grass on either side of his pink topped head, her huge breasts hanging down in front of him, his view now completely taken up by her pearly globes.

Erza's bouncy melons were so close now…so close…wobbling mere inches from his lips, her rock hard buds dangling almost within reach, Natsu's hot, ragged breaths bathing them with his every exhale, the sensations making their owner flinch in anticipation. _'Erza's boobs, they're so…'_ Despite hanging them at such a steep angle, the knight's voluptuous melons barely seemed to be affected by gravity at all! The round peaks holding their shape almost perfectly despite their obvious weight pulling down on them. _'…firm…'_ Natsu groaned inwardly, finishing that painfully wonderful thought as his pupils followed the gentle sway of her bosoms, the girls slowly settling down from the sudden movements of their owner.

 _'If I knew I could get that funny of a look from him I'd have flashed him these years ago!'_ Erza giggled inwardly, the knight grinning at the way he ogled her chest, she decided to have a little more fun… "Ahem…" There was that voice again…it captivated the male's mind just like the body it came from…like the girl it belonged to… Head craning up past those incredible endowments which fate itself had unveiled before him, Natsu's unsure orbs once more met the confident stars of Erza; the knight smirking down at him with that same heated look, her eyebrow still raised questioningly. "Any time you want to grab my breasts is fine by me…" she teased the hypnotized man, his eyes growing to about twice the size of her melons at her words. "Just remember that our friend over there could wake up at any moment," nodding over at Gray's unconscious form she continued. "…you wouldn't want this all to end BEFORE you've fucked me?...would you?" The girl finished her question with that same teasing smirk, the one that made Natsu wonder if he wanted to just skip her rack and go right back to kissing her…or not…

The fires of male lust unbound in his hungry gaze, Natsu reached up, her hold on his wrists brushed aside, he cupped Erza's huge soft boobs in his calloused palms, the firm globes only just giving way as he measured their weight in his hands, her pale flesh bouncing in his rough grasp. "Wow…Erza...they're…perfect…" he breathed in awe.

The girl looking down with pride at just how fascinated the first man to see her topless was, he was so happy…never before had she seen such joy on a guy's face before. Remembering though that he was also feeling up her wonderful endowments, she rolled her eyes _'Typical mal—'_ "Uh!" she slammed her eyes shut as a loud gasp left her lips. Peering through clenched eyelids, Erza saw the full lusts of man unleashed on her feminine body, the effects on both of them instantly visible. "Natsu…" she moaned needingly, wanting him to lay into her even more.

Reaching up with both hands, the dragon slayer cupped a firm globe in each of them, relishing in the sheer silkiness of her skin. Lifting her boobs up and carefully wrapping his fingers around them, Natsu measured the weight of Titania's mighty melons in his palms, trying to guess their exact volume before he hungrily dug into his prey. Fingers sinking in at every turn, the man was soon groping and squeezing her overripe fruits to his heart's content, her soft flesh giving way only as his tanned digits kneaded it like the lily white bread dough that it was…"Erza…they're so…" Not understanding just how her ivory globes could be so soft and yet hold their shape so well; those facts made the dragon slayer grin all the more widely as they were quite obviously…all natural.

"Eh! Errrmmm…" Erza let out another breathy gasp as Natsu plied her sensitive breasts all the more, her heart rate picking up as the man had his way with her most prized possessions, she could already feel her breathing becoming ragged; her cheeks tinted the same shade as her hair when her stiff nipples rubbed against his rough palms.

Then, she felt it.

Hot, hard, and thick, the tip of his pulsating member brushed against her backside causing her eyes to widen and let out a sharp gasp.

"AAHH!"

Leaning into his hands just slightly, she slid her hips down his toned chest just enough so that his hard rod was nestled between the soft supple cheeks of her ass, the couple each letting out a low groan at just how close their sexes were to each other…how close they were to completion…

Erza could feel her body grow even hotter at that wonderful heat rod glowing between her cheeks, the trickle coming from her pink slit opening up into a flood…

All the dirty things happening to Erza's body weren't Natsu's concern right now though; he knew what he liked and huge breasts was number one on the list. Fingers turning her firm jugs into well tested stress relief balls, he sunk his digits even deeper into one bouncy melon, her breast wobbling as it was pulled to a peak, brought down on its way to meet his upwards reaching lips.

Roughened lips surrounding the sensitive flesh, Natsu sucked one hardened nipple into his mouth, the reaction from his new girlfriend instantaneous. "Yes! Natsu!" Her cry reaching out over the hills, Erza could at last feel his lips upon her skin; it was all so sudden, so manly, so...hot! Rough and masculine, just like his hands, Natsu's lips sucked one hardened bud into his maw, her pale flesh surrounding it turning bright pink as his fingers kept up their assault, prodding and working the bouncy globe until the line between nipple and breast ceased to exist.

It was all so much…first he had kissed her…HER…Erza! His lips crashing against her own he had forced upon her the one thing both of them had wanted for so long, now though…now he had so much more…her nude body straddling his waist Natsu Dragneel now had his hands overflowing with the best pair of boobs he had ever seen… Lips wrapped around one defenseless bud, he suckled on it as hard as he could, battering it around with his rough tongue before letting it go with a resounding _POP!_

Natsu's hands were quick to keep that soaked globe busy though, his fingers pressing that poor abused nub back into the white softness that surrounded it, he turned his girl hungry lips over to a new target. _'Time for seconds…'_ That wonderful thought coursing through his mind, the dragon slayer now turned to the twin girl next door; his tongue happily licking and slurping on her body, Erza's fresh globe of soft flesh was as equally helpless to fend off his lustful lashes as the first.

Eyes clenched in pure bliss, Erza had nowhere to turn without seeing stars, her breasts…he was doing such hungrily…naughty things to her girls…to her precious girls… "Heh….heh…heh…heh…heh…" her chest bouncing and heaving with each ragged breath, Erza at long last leaned into her wrists before propelling herself back up again, Natsu's back craning up to keep his hands where they were on her melons, his palms overflowing with scarlet boobflesh even if she did manage to free herself of his vicious tongue.

The visage of the perfect woman set back against the sunshine, Natsu grinned up at her as his hands instinctively dropped down to her womanly hips, calloused fingers gently massaging the soft sections of the curved skin he found there, she may not have been the girly girl so many men lusted after, but Erza held a sexuality all her own, and one that reeked of femininity so strongly it was killing the man not to feel her around him. "So you've been dreaming about getting fucked by me like this huh?" he asked, eyeing her for any change in her already shattered demeanor.

His teasing tone was not lost on Titania's ears, her stoic posture having long left her back during his assault on her breasts, her breaths matched his in their heaviness, her cheeks in his hue, his eyes in her spirit. She wanted this to happen already just as much as he did, her eyes remaining locked with his as she slowly rose herself up.

Smirking down at him with her scarlet hair blowing around her face, she spoke…slowly and oh so seductively, her voice dripping with sex just as her body did. "No…" She repositioned her slightly parted sex over his aching cock, her clear juices dripping from her slit and dropping directly on his hardened head, making the man below her flinch with each…painful…drop… "I've dreamt of fucking you like this…"

It all happened so fast; not giving the man even a chance to debate who was taking who, Erza brought her hips back down, and with a small flinch of her cheeks being the only evidence of her barrier being torn, she impaled herself on his cock, his manhood plunging deep into her firm, curvy body.

"AGHHH!"

Natsu however was not so quiet… _'Erza…she's so…ugh…she's so tight!…'_ That voice in his head no longer with him anymore, the dragon slayer was on his own to deal with what was currently sitting in his lap.

Groaning at the sheer heat that now surrounded him, Natsu thought for sure the girl was trying to squeeze the life out of him, or at least take his cock off! Shooting a quick glance between his tightly clenched eyelids he couldn't see her brown orbs at all anymore, her face a balled up bundle of muscle, she looked so adorable like that…as if she were trying to resist crying out because she was taking in a monster…which in reality…she was… A mischievous smirk spreading across his lips, Natsu decided he didn't like the girl holding in her emotions. Reaching up with one hand, he copped a feel on one of her magical fun bags, once more his fingers sinking deep into her firm flesh, his hands full of scarlet… And just like that, her eyes had popped open, her feelings of passion and pleasure brought out into the open, she let everything come out. "Natsu!" Erza cried, small feminine hands gripping his waist for support. "You really are a fucking dragon!" She screamed, his size finally being the one weapon to make her truly begin to break down.

His ego only being stoked by such a boisterous compliment from the beautiful young woman, Natsu wasn't going to wait for that passion to die down, he didn't know about her, but as nice as it was letting her core have its way with him, it was about time he had his way with it! "Thanks…Erza!..." he groaned, both hands now gripping her hips, "…but if you don't…ugh…mind…I think I've waited long enough to hear you scream my name!" his grip never wavering, Natsu pulled the girl all the way up off his shaft, inch after juice coated inch coming back into the open air, glistening like dew in the sunlight, it all soon disappeared once more as he slammed her soaked pink slit back down on it once more, his pace slowly increasing with each thrust, his speed picking up the longer he fucked the curvy knight.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hips moving in tandem, breasts bouncing in sync with each-others movements, sweat rolled down their bodies and into the soft grass below as they fulfilled each-other's dreams. Natsu and Erza, childhood friends who had been through it all together; through thick and thin they had stuck by each other's side, never once questioning the life choices they made or the things they did. Now, his manhood imbedded deep within her body, Natsu did the very thing both he and the raunchy knight had dreamed of for so long…he claimed her.

The dragon slayer's hardened length, aching with the need to drive itself into a ripe female now dripped with his juices and hers, that sweet nectar he knew was as valuable as gold coated his member from top to bottom, clear droplets splattering all over his thighs with each…hard…thrust. "Ugh…Agh…Erza! Agh!" It was so hard…she was so tight…her body was seemingly doing its best to stop him from moving all the while supplying him with ample amounts of lubricant and a lifetimes supply of arousing images to keep him going, Erza's body was the ultimate cock tease…and he would make it pay for that.

Looking up to see her huge melons bouncing in perfect rhythm with every thrust before his face, Natsu cupped them in his calloused palms, and kneading those wonderful white globes of hers until they returned to their former pinkish hue, he plunged his cock as far into the scarlet babe as it could reach for what seemed like hours on end.

Erza…the mighty Titania…she was on cloud nine right now…Natsu…the man she had long fought beside as a comrade and friend was now her lover, the first and only man to ever breach her most sacred of gates, to make her well and truly a complete being as he filled her pink tunnel with the flesh it had been robbed of at birth. _'Na…Natsu is inside me…'_ she thought to herself, the first coherent thoughts to pass through her mind in ages still consisted only of the one person who mattered. _'It took you so long to finally join with me…'_ Feeling a small tear of utter joy slide down her scarlet cheek, Erza smiled, her lips quivering in pleasure. _'But now that you have…you're mine…Natsu…'_ Through parted lashes she stared at his pleasure stricken face, eyes clenched shut as he pumped his manhood into her. _'…you're all mine…my Natsu…'_

Her hair dancing across her face, shoulders and back as the sun hit her just the right way, Erza felt it…the feeling of his hands mashing her breasts into whatever shapes he desired, his cock stretching her sopping wet slit, his strong muscular thighs hitting against her ass, his hips meeting hers again and again with every thrust…it was all lighting her body on fire, burning up the munitions placed within her core since she first blossomed; it all felt so good, the sensations growing brighter and brighter the longer and harder he slammed into her, Erza could feel every single moment of it as she reached complete euphoria.

"NAAAATTTTSSSUUUU!" Like a series of explosions rocking her body, she came, Erza's orgasm shot through her every nerve, the event so climatic that she nearly forgot where she was as her head swam and spots filled her vision. Her very being opening up, her abused womanhood emptied her gift out onto her man's burning cock, that symbol of masculinity swimming in her juices as it continued to plunder her helpless body long after it gave out.

Feeling the girl swaying on his manhood, Natsu leaned up just in time to catch her. "Don't…ugh…worry…Erza…" he said between pants, his cock still sliding in and out of her slippery tunnel as the products of his love poured out of her. Regretfully letting go of her firm globes, the man lowered his mate onto her back, her body flinching in bliss as he thrust into her one last time. "I…AGH I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

Acting on instinct despite her barely coherent state, Erza's legs wrapped around his back, her powerful thighs trying to pull him even deeper into her as his hips gave three more powerful thrusts.

Thrusting into her all the way to the hilt, Natsu felt a chain reaction set off across his member, all control of his slit failing, his cock exploded inside the now defenseless knight. Like a shower of white sticky rain his cum poured out into her smooth pink tunnel, globs of his spunk mixing with her feminine juices and making the most carnal cocktail imaginable. Panting like the exhausted dragon that he was, Natsu gazed down with pride at his handiwork. Titania…the Queen of the Fairies was now reduced down to a sight which would fuel many a wet dream for the rest of his life…that was if his organ wasn't milked of any and all stamina long before he slept each night…There she was, a model of feminine vulnerability and strength, her huge breasts wobbling against each other with each pained breath she made, the scarlet knight's pale pink skin seemed to glow in the dying light of the evening. "Now that's a sight I could get used to seeing…" Natsu smirked, her exhausted smile only adding to his enjoyment as she stared through the sweat slowly falling from her soaked scarlet hair, the sunset illuminating them perfectly.

Her deep brown eyes gazing up at him with an annoyed expression, the scarlet haired girl was amused all the same by his grand finale, so playing her part, the knight gently reached one outstretched hand down, and with his eyes now so focused on her they didn't even blink, deftly scooped up one of her large breasts, her fingers sinking into the firm melon as she lifted it to her parted red lips. With his jaw dropping lower and lower as the tense seconds ticked by, he stared in awe as Erza Scarlet…HIS Erza Scarlet slowly sucked that one hardened bud into her mouth, giving it several cock torturing sucks before letting it bounce back next to its sister with a resounding _Boing!_

Looking back up at him she let him know it would be a hard fought battle keeping her on the bottom, and one he would certainly enjoy losing all the same.

"Uuuuggghhhhhh…"Letting out a low guttural groan at the what his girlfriend had just done for him, Natsu felt his member slide out of her slit before growing rock hard yet again, its length sticking out in front of him and making for the perfect target for a certain young woman.

 _'Gotcha!'_ She grinned, reaching up to her man's cock like he had her breasts multiple times that afternoon, Erza took hold of that wonderful piece of manly flesh in her palm and, grinning like the little vixen that she was, pulled its owner back down on top of her, his rough pecs pressing her firm globes up against them in a beautiful display of feminine softness.

Their faces mere inches apart, the two fiery haired lovers smirked at each other, their passion still not having been extinguished despite making love for several hours. That spark never leaving his eye, Natsu rolled over onto his side beside his girl, his muscular arms pulling her against him before she could even think of trying to climb back on top of him, her squirming feminine body at last submitting to his masculine dominance.

For now…

"So…you wanna admit you LIKE being under me?" The dragon slayer grinned down at his knight, her cheeks tinted a dark shade of red as she smirked back up at him playfully, her eyes just as defiant as ever. "I was going to ask you the same thing…" she poked back, softly running her small hands over the hard skin of his chest.

The two childhood friends, now lovers stared into each other's burning gazes, their embraces mashing their bodies, one hard, the other soft into the perfect image of yin and yang; they felt wholeness unlike anything they had ever experienced in their lives up until then. Neither side needed to say it, just as neither side even had to think it, they knew, then and there beyond any doubt that they were in love.

As they stared into one another's eyes, the lovers were far too preoccupied with each-other's nudity to ever bother with their surroundings; neither of them noticing the ice wizard across from them start to wake up. "Guuuhhh…what the hell happened? Feels like a got punched by a train…" Gray said, sitting up straight, the bruise on his face still swelling, he slowly put his fists to his eyes, rubbing them until his vision came into focus…although by the time it had…he wished it hadn't…

 _Blink…_

 _Blink blink…blink…_

Staring at the sight just ten feet away from him, Gray was horrified by what he saw, the bare ass of a dragon slayer on its side facing towards him, its pink haired owner turned to look back at him with an expression of pure shock overtaking his features as he locked eyes with his rival. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" returning Natsu's startled look, the poor ice wizard's eyes soon went wide before his pupils shrunk to the size of pin heads as the nude form of his oldest friend crawled up over that nude side to see what her boyfriend was staring at, her breasts just barely hidden from view by the top of the dragon slayer's shoulder. Upon seeing her comrade staring, Erza too found herself at a loss for words. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh…"

Three sets of eyes, all the sizes of golf balls staring back at each other, it didn't take more than five seconds before the ice wizard was down for the count again, his body flopping back over onto the cool green grass, his face completely blue in fear.

 _Blink…blink…_

The two loves turning back to each other with a grin, they both started laughing at what'd just happened. "I take it the secret's out then?" Erza grinned, her boyfriend holding her naked body close to his. "Yeah…looks like it…" Natsu smirked, returning her look as he reached behind her to grope her firm ass, his fingers massaging her tight cushion, giving it the same attention he had her boobs earlier. "…I gotta admit though…" He snickered just a bit more. "The look on his face was SO worth it!"

Blushing at the shameful thing they'd just put their fellow childhood friend through, Erza smiled up at her lover as he climbed on top of her, the man obviously enjoying their new change of position. "So now that he's out for another couple hours…" The scarlet knight grinned up at him. "…you up for another round?...Dragon boy?" she asked, that mischievous smirk of hers still goading him on to do horrible things to her even now. "I know you want to…"

His dark eyes raking across her nude and punished form, Natsu slammed his hands onto the ground on either side of the knight's head, enjoying the way her mouth popped open in surprise before giving him a playful scowl. "Sure…" he smirked gazing over her ripe, blushing curves as they sparkled in the light of the setting sun. "But this time…I'm on top…"

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! This story was posted to help fill the void of Erza content from me. I will have her coming up in "Natsu's Bouncy Fairies" but it will be a bit now that I am back to my original schedule. Good news is Virgo is next in that story…and I think we ALL know what that means XD**

 **I am going to update this story periodically as I see fit. It will eventually be a harem fic like my flagship story "Natsu's Bouncy Fairies" but this one is NaZa centric rather than NaLu. And to everyone else reading this, a Merry Christmas to you! I hope this gift keeps your day bright! Just remember though; if it did, please leave something in my stocking! A** _ **REVIEW**_ **perhaps?**


	2. My Lover Not My Brother

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know it has been a long…LONG time for this story, but here is finally an update! What I have in store for this fanfic is very different from the other ones I have because of the nature of it as well as certain associations of mine with it. I will explain more in the closing note, but until then, please, enjoy!**

 **P.S. I am now opening up commissions so if there is something hot or funny or emotional etc you would like to see pop me a PM and we can talk! I do Fairy Tail, DBZ, DB best, but can do other things fairly well still, just not as spot on when it comes to characterization.**

 **Outside Magnolia:**

Three days…three long…arduous days had passed since that amazing moment when everything in their insignificantly short lives seemed to come together. Their feet, each one exhausted after a long journey kept going though, the road no-where nea it's end just yet. Despite the best efforts of the new couple though, there was still one of them who was wishing he had died before those three suns had even started to pass them by… "Uhhh…I can't…I can't believe I still have food left in my stomach…" Struggling to keep going, Gray Fullbuster, famous ice wizard of Fairy Tail was really having it rough even staying up straight, not that the sight he'd seen wouldn't hit anyone hard, "…I mean…how on Earth Land are either of you okay with this?..." He asked in his usual rude demeanor, his dark eyes staring straight back at the pair of wizards walking steadily behind him as if there was nothing in the world wrong with what they had done…or what they felt. "…How can you even _consider_ this after all these years?..."

Their hands locked together in an embrace truly worthy of awe, a roughened tanned palm clutching tightly to its smaller, paler companion, the two wizards to whom the crazed mage was speaking simply stared back at him, their steps never slowing despite how weak he seemed to be already, his words _far_ stronger than he was now. "Uhhh…what's wrong with the nudist?..." His pointer finger almost glaring at the dark haired man just as he spoke, the male of the new couple raised an eyebrow at his wayward friend as if he were a child acting up and not someone with a legitimate complaint, in fairness though Gray gave off that impression, "…Is it because he still has his clothes on—ow!"

Lowering the hand that was not being held by her boyfriend after bonking said boyfriend with it Erza frowned, her face contorting into a more authorative scowl at his comments, that look which everyone in the guild knew to watch out for because every time the redhead put it on, it meant _someone_ was in for a bad time. "That's enough, Natsu…" looking her man dead in the eye, the scarlet knight was clearly not having any of his bickering today, it was bad enough what with all the moaning Gray had been putting them through the last few days, but really having the _'man'_ she gave her most special gift to act like a child in return to him was more than she could take.

"…I told you that was enough fighting earlier, now that's enough…" the greatest of Fairy Tail's female mages dealing with her troublesome mate in the blink of an eye, with a swish of that beautiful long scarlet red hair of hers, the glimmering gems of her eyes were now upon the _other_ troublemaker…the ice mage, "…and that means you too, Gray…" she said in that very same stern low voice of hers, the kind that could just as easily be telling a guy to 'take his clothes off' as well as 'die'; the former being something that Natsu had been SO happy to find out, although he still preferred _her_ getting naked instead. "…You have every right to disagree with our choices…" her gaze stayed on him, her brown opals unmoving from his form even with their constant movement forward, and with not a hint of becoming subordinate to his opinion despite how much he towered over her seemingly delicate feminine form,"…but what you _don't_ have the right to do is condemn us for them…" Her voice hitting Gray's ears like a sledge hammer in her forge, there was _no_ two ways about what Erza's stance was here, but even so, that would not be enough to put this beast to rest.

The sounds of a putrid mess hitting the ground ripping through the air, Gray was soon raising his head up from letting another bout of vomiting escape from his open maw, the man of cold things wiping his mouth as he was yet to be done voicing his objections to this newly budded relationship that had sprung up between knight and dragon. "Oh, come on, Erza!..." He yelled back at her partly in pain and partly in digust, his body spinning around just as he stood up to face the familiar knight, his distaste for what he _thankfully_ missed seeing happen before he recovered from his unconscious state showing its fruits before him now. "…How can you just casually date Natsu?!..."

His voice spitting out the words like a horrible flavor that insulted his pallet with its very presence, the ice wizard was still so in shock from what he was having to argue he sometimes found it hard to figure out exactly what to say, "…Of all the guys around…why him?...he…he's like your brother for goodness, sake!…" pausing as he contemplated just what kind of hell he was getting himself into, the man brushed it aside, he was in deep enough already, it was now or never to say his piece before the abomination he was seeing grow would become a fact of his reality and he was damn well not going to let that happen without saying it!

He took a deep breath to relax a little despite no change in the words coming from his chapped lips, "…And you…Erza…" the air coming out of his mouth cooling the atmosphere around it and it alone as he struggled to remain calm, Gray tried his best to stay in control and talk some sense into his family, " …you're like my big sister…" The ice mage's anger cooling as a new feeling took hold, he looked the scowling knight straight in the eye while making a point to them and himself not to see the way his supposed brother and sister were still holding hands as if they were a couple, "…Just tell me…how could you so casually let your brother fuc—"

"BECAUSE HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" A whirlwind of emotion, energy and wind itself rushing past the icy wizard, his body quickly buffeted by the relentless onslaught of the lone vixen's magic, he could only but stand and stare in awe as she, Erza let go of her new mate's hand and approached him, her eyes ablaze with feelings just as his were, only hers were stronger than he had _ever_ seen before, "…Gray…" she said, her breath leaving her red lips even as she never seemed to inhale, her body, covered in shining silver armor almost like a statue if not for how her legs swept across the green grasses between them, her plaited skirt fluttering against her knees in a show of delicate femininity that almost made her appear divine, "…I know this is hard for you to accept…but…" Her shining boots stopping in the dirty soil in front of him, the small bits of silt she kicked up soon fell back down around his feet, none of them worthy of landing upon her glistening, pure form, a sign the man should have recognized long ago, "…I have _never_ looked at Natsu the same as you…"

Staring down at the girl before him, his eyes widening in shock, Gray's body was only a mere two feet from her, but even still it felt like he was a million miles away, her words hitting him like a ton of bricks, a ton that shattered his false reality to pieces, "Wait…h…how can you say that?..." He stammered, words coming only briefly between frantic blinking of his dark orbs as he tried to make sense of it all, everything he had thought to know changing for no rhyme or reason. "…Erza…we used to bathe together…" he tried his best to meet her harsh gaze, his words etching into her armor like a pen on paper, but only with no ink to stain her flawless being, "…Are you _seriously_ telling me you can feel those kinds of feelings for a guy whose back you scrubbed before any of us…" Turning away, his cheeks as red as the hair of his opponent, Gray couldn't finish his sentence, the statement, one that a brother as he was to the girl before him whose flower had only just been picked, would just be awkward to say under any circumstances, never mind the one he found himself in now.

The wind that was brought on by her very anger as it coursed through her magic finally dispersing like the letting up of an emotional storm, the knight was well aware of what her little brother wanted to say to her, why he was saying such horrible things to her and her lover. He had meant to ask her how she could give her body, now that it was developed, to someone whom she had washed that very same body of hers with so many years ago when she hadn't begun to even show even the huge breasts that now stuck out so prominently from her chest, never mind the _other_ parts of her body that were never given thought then.

"…If you want to know how I can look down at that man…" she abruptly turned, her eyes cast over by her scarlet red curtain of silk, the redhead struck her finger out to point at her boyfriend, the pink haired man standing in even more of a shocked state than the person she was addressing was, although luckily for him he wasn't the one being turned out…for once. "…as I see him in my heart…" gritting her teeth, the fangs of her furious, hurt soul nearly reaching out to form on her clenched frown, the woman kept going without breath to make her feelings known, "…and _NOT_ think of the little boy I used to bathe…" Looking up out from under her own protective bangs, Erza made sure her heart was staring straight at the ice mage through those beautiful brown eyes of hers when she spoke to him.

The air beginning to turn the knight's voice dropped as her emotions dragged it down, "…Then I suggest you go talk to Juvia…" Erza called forth the name of that blue haired girl who loved him so much, the once enemy, now fellow fairy who, despite all the abuse and literal cold shoulders she received from the ice mage still loved him without question, the words of others meaning nothing to her when it came to him, "…because _she_ understands what it means to love someone in that way…until then though…" An armored gauntlet suddenly shooting up towards her ' _little'_ brother, it quickly snatched onto the collar of that raven haired wizard's jacket, the strength of her arm easily pulling him down to the face of the fiery maiden before him. "…I suggest you don't _ever_ question who your big sister gives her body to…am I clear?..."

That look she was giving him piercing the wizard's being straight to his very soul, Gray quickly nodded his head in response, he may still not have understood...at all really how Erza…or Natsu for that matter had been able to make that disconnect from kids in the bath to scaring the hell out of him as they lie naked in a field together, but in the end… "You're clear, Erza…" The mage let his head drop down in shame for what he had been doing to two people he had only just called his brother and sister, "…I'm sorry for sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong…" He sighed, his ego in not the best of shape at the current time, Gray had to accept that this _was_ his reality now, Erza and Natsu were together…he would just have to accept that, and now…after this…he would. Silence befalling the now empty stomached and entirely beaten down ice mage, the man looked up….just as she hugged him.

Waves of scarlet red hair washing over his face, Gray could feel that blush of his coming back again, but instead of being born in shame, this one, was of joy, "Good…now that all of that is settled…" Erza was suddenly smiling as she grabbed her boyfriend by his scarf, the poor bastard now being dragged into this from a ways away just as easily as she had the man standing s couple feet before her. "…Lets all hug it out, okay?..." Totally ignoring the startled cry from Natsu as he was pulled towards the knight's armored plating like a slingshot, his male mind could only wish he was bound for the soft meeting he'd had with Miss. Scarlet's supple breasts instead of the solid steel breastplate he could see his own scared reflection in before he hit it, Gray's thoughts were around the same lines…just with more of the fear of Titania's armor and no interest in her amazing tits, not that he could be blamed, _Natsu_ was the only one who could handle them after all.

Their male screams reaching out across the afternoon sky, Spring's beautiful pink and yellow flowers kept blowing even through the inevitable _CLANG_ of hard headed wizards against the even harder chest of a knight, her smile still radiating like the sun all the while. "See?...I knew you'd come around to us being together…" Erza peered down at her two captives, each of the dazed men hanging limp in her arms while their eyes devolved into a pair of swirling lines, the fears of her armor gone from the one she held by the collar just as the love for her nude body disappeared from her scarf driven boyfriend, "...All it took was just a nice little chat and a good hug…now…" she said as she completely ignored the sad defeated moans from her brother and boyfriend, neither of them a match for her whether she was helplessly naked or battle ready, "…I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want to get back to the guild." With the ease of well, Titania, the mighty female tossed her team mates up onto the back of her wagon, the "Oomphs!" that erupted from their beaten forms only confirmation to her that they were in fact on board and didn't just smash head first into the ground like the _last_ time she tried that.

Turning her bright brown eyes in the direction of home, the girl could only wonder…now that, that calamity of a heart to heart conversation was all over…considering just how bad Gray's response was to her and Natsu becoming a couple…maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to take some time away from the others while they took to the news… _'Hmmm, it might be for the best if everyone else at the guild hall finds out second hand…'_ Although there was _no_ way the others could possibly find out about what Natsu had done with her in a worse way than the ice mage had, Erza already knew that things would be awkward if they just kicked the door down and announced themselves. _'…Perhaps that would be best…I know there will be some who our romance will hurt…'_ The faces of a white haired bar maiden and a blue haired man passing through her mind, not to mention the beautiful buxom little blonde the pair had become so much closer to, Titania decided just what she was going to do…and thankfully she had _JUST_ the right man for the job!

"Natsu! Wake up!" She yelled back at her infamous supply cart, her dragon mate slowly coming to his senses from earlier, after all, in his experience there was _never_ a good reason to keep the fair knight waiting, whether for things that involved being clothed or otherwise. "Natsu! Are you awake?" Her voice came again, this time a lot louder than the first.

Struggling to his feet, the dragon slayer of fire dug both his hands into the cloth covering of the wagon before launching himself towards the ground, his body landing in a hard roll, the man felt the grass on him for but a mere moment before he was standing beside _his_ woman…right where he belonged. "Yeah?...what do you need, Erza?..." He asked rubbing the back of his pink haired head as if there was nothing _remotely_ abnormal about how either of them behaved, the good clonking she gave him earlier still beating against his skull. Seeing that the armored girl he had only just found himself in a relationship with had her sights set on the adventure of a lifetime, he was ready for whatever she had in store for the two of them; turns out admitting love did that, pointing straight ahead, he could already tell what she wanted him for, if he was ever sure of anything, he knew it would be _at least_ as exciting as that time on Garuna island.

Sticking her pointer finger out over the horizon, that smirk Natsu recalled with a tint of red on his cheeks as the one beaming down at him mere moments before she lowered her huge…soft boobs down onto his happy face to enjoy like no man ever would, the words from his girl could only make sense to a wizard who loved adventure as much as he did. "The guild is that way…" Erza smirked through a layer of scarlet hair as she turned to raise an equally red eyebrow at him, the small flick of her right eye towards their third wheel getting him on the same page as her, and oh was it a _fun_ page for so many reasons! "…How about _we_ go somewhere else?..."

Following the knightly fairy's every word, Natsu looked first across the sky, the lights of Magnolia starting to appear in the distance, then with a few shifts of his head they landed on the unconscious ice wizard. "…On a trip…" the man nearly fell over at the way her voice somehow brought up goosebumps along the back of his neck with mere words alone, that hot sweet breath of hers just a little out too far out of reach for him to suck in like her sweet lips, "…one that little brothers shouldn't see their big sister's take…" The armor that had previously adorned the scarlet woman's chest dematerializing even as he tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying, Natsu couldn't help being distracted by the subtle way her huge breasts bounced with her every step she took, straining against the more casual clothing of her blouse over her large chest, their heavy movements tempting him to follow his lovely siren on her adventure rather than return home on time.

There was still one thing left to be answered though, and it was one Natsu _needed_ an answer to, "But…how is Gray getting ba—Mmmph!" Or not; the question Natsu had about his friend and rival's own trip being quickly silenced, the sweet, tender lips of Erza Scarlet pressing against his own, he could barely nip at her tongue before she ended their wonderful contact oh too soon. Grinning at how easily she had silenced the usually rambunctious fairy man, Erza was glad that he was going along with it…after all, the thinking was always better left to the girls…boys were too easily…distracted. Noticing the gentle sway of her boyfriend's pupils as they followed the healthy bounce of a braless girl on a bumpy plain, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and as his eyes slowly left the rack he had enjoyed so much the other day and looked out over the bright blue sky at the guild hall he knew was there…her wish…was granted.

…

A white and blue clothed figure hurtling through that very same sky moments later, its muscular, yet still screaming form hurtling towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, there were two things that were true. One, the adventure which Erza and her lucky boyfriend, Natsu were going on was going to be amazing…and two…this was going to hurt very…very…badly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _BANG!_ The ice mage arriving back at Fairy Tail, the second thing was already proven true, the only thing left now was to see if the first would be just as right as it was.

 **A/N: So not nearly as long as chapter one; not by a long shot, but in contrast to 'Natsu's Bouncy Fairies' or DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle' what I want to do with this fic is update it on a casual basis. The first chapter was a gift for a special pair of friends, but the continuation will be for all. The chapters won't be massive like some fics have become, and likely won't be the norm of 4k minimum. The length of this chapter will probably be around what I will stick to so each chapter will be like an episode, short, but sweet. This scene with Erza and Gray ended up being much bigger than I planned, but that will just make what and** _ **who**_ **is coming in the next chapter that much better!**

 **I really appreciate input so feel free to let me know what you thought of this and of the story continuing in general, I have been sitting on this chapter for some time, but I finally think I am happy with it. If you enjoyed please leave a** _ **REVIEW**_ **because I love those!**

 **And again if anyone is interested I am open to one shot or shorter multi chapter commissions! I am very experienced in lemons between a guy and a girl, multiple partners, yuri to a great degree, and yaoi as well which I don't think many people know about. I can also do non lemony or lime stuff such as humor and a bit of action although I do ecchi humor best. See ya next time!**


End file.
